1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional photographing apparatus for photographing an object from a plurality of viewpoints, which is used to measure a three-dimensional shape of the object and a three-dimensional photographing method for doing the same, and a stereo adapter that is connected to a photographing apparatus to allow an object to be photographed from a plurality of viewpoints.
2. Description of the Related Art
M. Okutomi, “Computer Vision: Technical Comments and Future Prospects,” Shingijutsu Communications, chapter 8, 1998 discloses a stereo vision (stereophotographing) technique of picking up images of an object from different viewpoints, obtaining a correspondence between points in the images of the object, and computing a distance to the object according to the principle of triangulation.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-249628 discloses a stereo (stereophotographing) technique of projecting a pattern on an object to obtain a correspondence between respective points of the object correctly and easily.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-236332 discloses a stereo adapter that is connected to a photographing optical system of a photographing apparatus. The adapter receives light from one object through two separate sections and guides it to the photographing optical system to allow a parallax image to be photographed (stereophotographed). This Publication also discloses a stereo adapter including a light-emitting unit capable of emitting light to illuminate an object or a pattern projecting unit to project a pattern on the object.